


Memories Never Forgotten

by nerd_at_heart



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerd_at_heart/pseuds/nerd_at_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets to relive memories of the Master from his previously generated self when he discovers the Master has come back. From both The Doctor's and The Master's POV as well as the POV from his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Memories Emerge

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after thee 2010 Doctor Who Christmas Special.

Having the responsibility of someone is not always fun and sometimes a person could be a burden. To the Doctor, the Master was both. One would not say a burden, but every time he would turn up to the Doctor, the Master always had some plan to ruin the universe and beat the Doctor fair and square. During the End of Time, the Doctor had a choice to either kill the Doctor or kill Rassilon and he chose to kill Rassilon sparing the Master's life. Unfortunately, when the other time lords disappeared, the Master went with them, showing that he is basically dead.

It was a dark and stormy night and the Doctor, Amy, and Rory had just departed from that world where the Doctor changed the life of Kazran and lost the top half of his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor was feeling happy that he did good and he was happy that his friends were safe. The Doctor knows that one day he will need to let his two companions go and live their own lives, but he does not want it to end. The Doctor lands that TARDIS somewhere in London.

FROM THE DOCTOR'S POINT OF VIEW

I had a fun time with Kazran for Christmas; rewriting someone's life is fun, but I know I will regret it someday because messing with time is not a great idea to begin with. It seemed like Amy and Rory had a fun time on that ship because when they came into the TARDIS, they seemed exhausted and I understand because they were aboard a ship that was almost going to crash! I too was exhausted; jumping from different times can be very tiring. I finally landed the TARDIS and I walked to out the door, I figured I could let the couple sleep. I walked out and I took a walk. I like walks because they could be very peaceful at times. I walking in a park thinking about something's when all of a sudden the rift opened and a man came out who looked really familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He walked out of the rift and glanced at my, then he walked away. I decided to keep walking and I just walked back to the TARDIS.

THREE DAYS PRIOR

Amy, Rory and I were taking a break from all the fun adventures we went on. We were getting tired and often, we did not get enough sleep, especially me. We were walking along the streets where Big Ben and the building where Parliament often governed lay. We were having a nice walk when I heard a drumbeat and another sign that brought back part of my past and brought back memories of someone who I used to know. I know something terrible is going to happen and now I am curious what it is.

PRESENT DAY

Today is one of those day's that I'll never forget. Today is the day when my dear friend, The Master, is "reborn" on accident. It all started when I first heard the drumbeats in my head the other day. It went on and on with the rhythm 1, 2, 3, 4…1, 2, 3, 4 …. I had a feeling that something horrible was going to happen and I was right. Today started when I got a call from Captain Jack Harkness [who was one of my dear friends in my last generation] who sounded like he was in a panic. At first, he tried to explain the reason for his panicky voice, but I was not listening.

"Hello." I said as I answered the TARDIS phone.

"Doctor?" Jack said. "Is that you?"

"Yes, this is the Doctor" I said.

As I said this, I was also trying to find in the back of my mind whose voice this was. After a while, I got to it!

"Captain Jack Harkness, I said in happy voice.

"Nice hearing your voice."

"Did you regenerate?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I was alone, it was a terrible day." I said.

There was an awkward silence for what I thought was a two minutes then Jack finally said:

"Um… Doctor, there is something I have to tell you."

"What?" I said hearing the sound of panic in Jack's voice.

"Something came through the rift I think it someone we know. I heard drumbeats!" Jack said.

It finally came to me who it was that came through the rift.

"The Master" I finally said. "He must have escaped Galifrey."

"The Master? Jack said. "Are you sure?"

I tried analyzing it and putting it together in my head. I thought the Master died with the rest of the time lords.

"That could be the only explanation." I said.

"What do you mean the only explanation?" Jack asked confused.

I tried to explain it to him.

"I think I saw him in the park while I was walking, a guy walked through the rift and he looked vaguely familiar." I explained.

There was another silence.

"Why were you taking a walk?" Jack asked.

"There peaceful, that's not the point." I said knowing Jack only heard that part.

"I know… do you think it's a resurrection of some sort?" Jack asked.

"Maybe or maybe he was preserved in the rift or in Galifrey." I said.

My brain began to have so many ideas of what to do and my mind was going bonkers. I knew I was nervous because my mind and my head would hurt.

"We need to find him before he causes anymore trouble." Jack responded.

"I know, but there is no need to go looking for him, we know he will go looking for us." I said.

"As you say so Doctor." Jack said.

Then he hung up. After I put the phone down, I felt a presence behind me, it felt very weird at first, but then I knew who it was.

"Who is the Master?" Rory asked.

"No one." I said trying to get away from the subject.

"I didn't sound like no one." Amy uttered.

"Are we in danger, Doctor?"

"No, you two are not in danger, I would never let anything happen to you guys. I said.

"Then who is the Master." Rory asked.

"A dear old friend." I said.

I knew I had to tell them both about the Master, but right at that moment, I was not ready to tell them about him. The Master was memory that I would now have to relive and I was not looking forward to it.


	2. Things One Can't Resist

Going through a trauma can make a person crack and become ruthless. This is just what happened to the Master. After the End of Time, and practically becoming dead and being sent back to Galifrey with Rassilon and the other time lords, the Master didn't feel to hot. His mind went bonkers even thinking about that planet and the time war. So, the Master as you could say "kind of lost his mind" while he was away and may seem different in some aspects.

FROM THE MASTERS POINT OF VIEW

I hated going back to Galifrey and seeing exactly what I had escaped years before. While in the middle of that time war, I couldn't think about anything, I thought of the Doctor a lot. How every time he sees me, he has to be responsible for me and clean up my messes like a five year old. I'm not a five year old, but I use moments to my advantage as I get them. I know I have been ruthless over the past years, trying to destroy the earth while the Doctor tries to save it. Some how, every time I try and beat the Doctor at his own game, I end up losing... I will never give up, I will always fight the Doctor.

TWO DAYS PRIOR

I was stepping out of the rift, as Jack Harkness called it, and I stepped onto concrete and my surroundings seemed to be of a park. I knew London had parks, but I never paid attention to them enough to care, especially when I was posing as prime minister. As I was trying to get a firm balance and not topple over, I saw a body moving. I decided to ignore it because I didn't really care, it's not like anybody is awake...it was 2:00 in the morning. I started to walk and then the person moved to get a good look at me. I looked at him back and we were both looking into each other's eyes. The guy seemed really familiar and I had this feeling as if I knew him for a very long time. The first name that came to my head was the Doctor's name, but it couldn't be him unless he regenerated. So I walked away and looked behind me on last time and the guy who was standing there three-seconds ago was now gone.

PRESENT DAY

I'm sitting in what is my hotel room that I found in South London. I am thinking about ways to try and beat the Doctor finally. I was almost successful before, but I let the Doctor live instead and I be sent back to Galifrey. The one thing that still makes my mind go bonkers is that annoying drum beat that went "1,2,3,4...1,2,3,4" and so on. It is always going to be annoying and I have lived with it for my whole life. What a curse they put on me! So I sat down on the bed and just stared into space.

The Archangel Network was my biggest asset and it was really useful because I could control anyone with a cellphone with mind control. So, I could use that and go above and beyond with it, take it to the next level. Fighting the Doctor is always fun and is always amusing because it makes him feel guilty which I get a lot of pleasure from. I do have a problem though, I'm not on top anymore and I can't run for prime minister or maybe I can again. Half the population of England is full of people who just go with the flow and don't think for themselves. I don't think they really care who their prime minister is. So this is exactly what I'm going to do, run for prime minister again and take things to the next level. Doctor, I am ready for you.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

From the Doctor's Point of View

Today was the day, that dreadful day... that I reunite with the Master or at least get to see him again. It was a beautiful day here in England. Today, I was supposed to meet with Jack Harkness. He too hasn't seen me since I was my other self and he will be really surprise of who I brought along. Actually, now that I think of it, he will just flirt with her even though she's MARRIED! Well, that will be a very amusing encounter.

We exit the TARDIS as land right by Torchwood London [where Jack was now posted] and Jack is standing right in front of us as if he knew when we were going to land. We exit and the first thing he does is smile.

"Hey Doctor." Jack said as he was standing in the same position with his arms crossed.

"Captian Jack Harkness, nice to see you." I said as I walked up to him and patted him on the back.

As I could tell, Amy and Rory were still in the TARDIS. They were bickering about something and the sight of that I had never seen before... especially from Amy. Amy was pretty pissed off.

"Hey Amy," I called out. "Why don't you come out here, I want you to meet someone."

The person that came out wasn't the person I was expecting. Rory was the one that came out.

"Where are we know, Doctor?" Rory asked.

"You have two companion's now?" Jack pointed out. "That's a first."

"You know I've had more than one companion, Jack." I said correcting him. "I had you, Mickey Smith, and Rose Tyler in the beginning."

"Those were the days." Jack said.

Amy then came out of the TARDIS. "Finally, why was she in there so long?" I thought. I turned my head the opposite direction I was facing before to see that Jack had stopped completely, no movement whatsoever, staring at Amy.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack introduced himself with a flirty tone.

"Oh, Jack, will you stop." I said. "You do know she's married, right?"

"I know now." Jack said.

"What, the ring didn't give it away?" Rory asked.

"Wow, something's never change, he's like this towards me with his other generation also." Jack said.

"Well, you need to stop flirting with all my companion's, it gets really creepy." I told him bluntly.

"I don't flirt with all your companion's, I didn't flirt with Donna." Jack said.

"Donna, was a special person, very pushy." I said reminiscing.

Something then appeared far off in the distance. It looked kind of like a human body in the silhouette of the sunset. I reverted my attention toward the figure beyond Jack Harkness. The figured moved closer and closer. Then it came to me who it was.

"The Master." I said with a slip of the tongue not noticing what I was saying.

Everybody turned their heads toward the same thing I was looking at. The figured moved even closer until he came into clear view. The Master looked exactly the same as the man who sucked back into the Time War.

"Jack Harkness, the guy who can't die, nice seeing you again." the Master said.

"Not the same to you, Master." Jack uttered.

"Still have a grudge on me when I put you into utter torture the last time we saw each other?" the Master said.

"No, I've had much worse, your just really annoying sometimes." Jack said.

The Master moved towards Rory and Amy. They didn't look familiar to him.

"Who are you two, you two aren't the Doctor's companions are you?" the Master asked.

"Yes we are, I'm Amy and this is Rory." Amy said introducing herself.

Last, but not least the Master turned to face me. He new it was me, the Doctor because he always knows who I am regardless of what generation I was. I could be the 13th Doctor for heaven's sake.

"Doctor, I am very glad to see you again, I have a lot of surprises for you this time." the Master said with his evil, but pleasant smile.

"Don't you always have a plan to take over and destroy this world?" I asked him.

"Doctor, don't you have a planet to save?" the Master said with a mocking voice.

"I always do, you know that." I said taking the higher level of matureness.

"You're wearing a bow tie now and suspenders, could you look anymore ridiculous?" the Master criticized.

"What, I was trying to look for a different outfit, besides, bow tie's are cool." I said defending my image and the bow tie.

The five of us start walking down the street to nowhere in particular.

"So what is your plan this time?" I asked.

"You are going to have to find out for yourselves. You should watch the news in a week, it'll be all over the world." He said.

"Another one of your schemes that I'm going to have to solve before you start a universal incident." I said.

"Guess what, that's who I am." He said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment and it felt it lasted for about a minute or two. Jack looked like he was thinking and I that because he has a particular face that he makes when he's thinking.

"Can you give us a preview of your "Master plan?" Jack finally asked with air quotes.

"I want it to be a surprise, I wouldn't want you guys to be a step ahead of me now do I?" the Master said.

"Well, I will always find a way to be one step ahead of you Master." I said. "I will always beat you."

"Well, we'll see about that, now won't we?" the Master asked.

"Yes, you will." Amy uttered.

"Doctor, you better keep this girl in check before she makes me start a universal incident sooner than later." He said.

"Amy, calm down." I said to her as I turned. "It's not your fight to fight, it's mine and only mine."

"I guess it's time for me to go now, nice seeing all of you, maybe the next time I see you, I'll be on top controlling you people." The Master said as he turned around I walked the other way out of sight.

I knew things weren't going to be easier with the Master around with his cocky self, but I decided to take the surprises as they come with all the power I can bring with the help of everyone else.


	4. Cassandra

From the Doctor's Point of View

Cassandra Dennis, wow what could I say about her. Maybe I should start with the day we met. I could remember that day for the rest of my life. I wouldn't say it was a very good day, but it was decent, I guess. Lets start with before we met. Amy, Rory, and I were leaving Torchwood after trying to come up with how we would approach the Master the next time we see him. We came up with nothing and I ran away. I decided that I needed time to figure things out, run away from my problems, so I did. What, I save the world the whole entire time, I needed one time to myself. I made a run for the TARDIS and I started it without Amy or Rory inside, so I left them behind. The TARDIS landed on a beach. I couldn't quite tell which beach it was, but I could see the ocean quite clearly in my face. I walked for few minutes on the beach with my toes in the sand and the wind and the sun in my face, then I spotted her. Cassandra was sitting in the sand just looking at the ocean and she seemed to be thinking about something, so I walked toward her and sat down next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about the world, life." Cassandra said.

"Then you weren't thinking about nothing, you were thinking about the world and life." I said.

She laughed.

"I guess your right." she said.

"So, what is your name?" I asked.

I am never the person who would fall for someone who wasn't my companion. Yes, at first I did fall for Amy, but when I heard she was engaged, my heart broke in half. It was partly my fault, I was late. When I meet new people, they always see me as there friend. Anyhow, I glanced at her, looking at her beautiful blue eyes after I asked the question.

"Cassandra Dennis." she said. "I'm from Westminster."

"So, you're British?" I asked shocked.

"Well, I guess I am." she responded.

"Where are we?" I asked because I really didn't know where we were. I didn't bother to look at the scanner in the TARDIS.

"We're in Miami." she answered.

I began asking more question to get to know her better. I began feeling relaxed sitting right next to her. I can't really tell her who I really am until she sees it for herself which I'm still debating if I should show her the TARDIS or not.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked curious.

"I'm here on a vacation, running from my problems." she answered.

When she said that, it reminded me of what I'd done. I had run away from my problems with the Master. I had left behind my two companions, Rory and Amy, back at Torchwood because i wouldn't wait up for them.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, I'm getting a divorce from my husband of 7 years, my job is demanding so much time from my life, should I go on?" she asked.

"No, what's your profession?" I asked trying to get a conversation going.

"I'm a lawyer, I always have to deal with Parliament and those whigs." she explained. "Well, enough about me, tell me about you. I telling you so much about me and I don't even know your name."

"You could call me The Doctor." I told her.

"You're a doctor?" she asked. "What do you specialize?"

"Wait, I don't specialize in anything." I said trying to correct her.

"So why did you say your name is the Doctor?" Cassandra asked.

"That's what they call me." I said.

I was getting antsy. I really wanted to show her the TARDIS, I felt like I could trust her. She seems like she has some of the same qualities as Amy and I combined. She then began to stand up and dust sand off her butt.

"You know what I don't understand..." she began.

"What." I answered.

"I don't understand why I'm telling all this to you, I just met you today and I already feel like i can trust you." she said.

"I have that effect on people." I said with flattery.

"Well, I would like to see you again, if you don't mind." she said with an adamant tone.

"I would like that." I began.

I then thought about showing the TARDIS to her. Showing a huge part of me to her in confidence.

"Cassandra, I would like to show you something." I said without thinking.

"What?" she asked.

"Close your eyes and I will guide you to it." I said again without thinking.

She closed her eyes and I guided her to the TARDIS. I stopped her in front of the TARDIS and I opened it and guided her inside.

"Open your eyes." I said.

Cassandra was shocked when she first opened her eyes. It was something that she'd never seen before.

"Come with me." I said.

"What are you, what is this?" she asked with the utmost curiosity.

"I'm a time traveller and this is the TARDIS." I said.

"A time traveller, so you've been to the past?" she asked.

"And the future." I said. "You could travel with me and my friends and see the universe."

There was a few seconds of silence while she was thinking about my proposition. Then she answered.

"Okay sure, I'll come with you." she answered. "I haven't felt this happy since my wedding day."

"Great." I said as I snapped the TARDIS doors closed.

I pulled the lever of the TARDIS and we were off back to my original destination. We were going back to Torchwood and actually finding a way to beat the Master at his own game. Wow, this will be interesting.


	5. Revenge

CASSANDRA'S POINT OF VIEW

Oh my goodness! All the things that I never thought I would see in my lifetime, I've seen. All the technology and advances that the TARDIS has, I can't believe I was given a chance to see it! When life gives you a miracle, you just take it, no questions asked. That time in Miami, when I got to meet the Doctor for the first time was that instant that changed my life. If it wasn't for me buying a plane ticket to anywhere and running away, I would have not been able to see this; I would just be in my office looking at paper work. The Doctor is a very charming fellow, I must say he is also very quirky. I then heard the room shake violently.

"What was that?" I asked curiously.

"We've landed, Cassandra." the Doctor said.

"That's how this thing lands?" I asked.

"Yeah, I kind of like it that way." the Doctor responded.

I wondered if he had anybody else with him, maybe friends on board.

"Do you have any friends that you bring along on your adventures?" I asked walking towards the TARDIS control panel.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." the Doctor replied.

"Then, where are they?" I asked curiously.

"They're in London." he replied.

"How come?" I asked curiously.

"That's not important, what's important is that you get to meet them." the Doctor said.

The Doctor walked to the door and he opened, after he stepped outside. I wondered where we had landed, so I followed him. When I got to the outside, I recognized a few things like Big Ben and the House of Parliament. I looked down and I was looking at a body of water. That must be the River of Thames. I thought.

"Why are we in London?" I asked the Doctor.

The Doctor was already down the road when I asked him.

"Remember, I told you that my friends were here when I left them." the Doctor shouted.

Then I heard his voice again.

"What are you standing there for, come on Cassie." the Doctor shouted again

It dawned on me that he called me "Cassie." No one has called me that since when I was with my husband, Edward. I then smiled and proceeded to follow him. When I caught up to him [which was really difficult, by the way] I looked at his face, he had this look like he was worried.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" I finally asked.

"Yes, yes I am." the Doctor said.

"Are you sure." I asked.

"Yes, Cassandra." the Doctor said.

Then we stopped in the middle of a roadway in Westminister. We could see a group of people and two of them running towards us. One had bright red, long hair and the other was very pretty.

"Doctor!" the red head shouted as she ran up to give him a hug.

"Oh, it's the Pond's!" the Doctor said as he embraced Amy.

The other one walked up.

"Doctor, who is that?" he said as he pointed at me.

The Doctor looked behind him.

"Oh, that's Cassandra." the Doctor replied.

"And where did you meet her?" the guy asked again.

I walked up to him and decided to give him an answer.

"We met in Miami, Florida on a beach." I answered.

The two still had confused looks on their faces, then the ginger walked up to me.

"I'm Amy and this here is Rory, my husband." she said.

"Cassandra Dennis." I said with a smile.

The other half of their group walked up.

"Hello Doctor." the small man said. "Are you ready to embrace the right's of hell?"

"You do know I'm going to beat you no matter what you do." the Doctor said.

"Who is that?" I whispered to Amy.

"That's the Master, the Doctor's arch enemy apparently." she replied.

The Master walked up with a villainous look on his face knowing his plan of revenge is set.

"Well Doctor, you come at a more appropriate time." the Master said sarcastically.

"You know I'm going to beat you, Master, you just watch me." the Doctor said defensively.

"The Doctor, always the one who has to save everyone, even the human race." the Master began.

"Don't go there." the Doctor said with rage in his face.

"Did any of you know that your friend here has killed a man, actually, a whole race." the Master said.

Both Amy and I reverted our attention to the Doctor. Amy had give Rory a nudge to the same. Amy had a confused look on her face, but then her face changed when she remembered something.

"Was that what you meant before, that you were the only one of your kind?" Amy asked.

The Doctor couldn't believe it, she remembered that conversation all this time?

"What, do you have the conversation locked in your memory of something?" the Doctor asked in disbelief.

Rory chimed in.

"Answer the question." Rory said.

"Yes, but I thought this man was dead." the Doctor replied. "I can see I was wrong about that."

"Well Doctor, it's your lucky day." the Master began again. "You get to witness a beginning of an era where I rule this planet."

"Your going to have to do a hell of a lot." the Doctor said as he pulled a gun out from behind him.

I was shocked. I didn't even know he had a gun with him. The Doctor kept the thing hidden very well in his pocket. The Doctor pulled the gun out and pointed it at the Master.

"Where did you get that?" Rory asked.

"It's from River." the Doctor answered.

I didn't know who this "River" was. What immediately went through my mind was maybe it's a girl the Doctor is seeing.

"Who's River?" I asked.

"Long story, no time for telling it." the Doctor responded.

The Doctor still had the gun pointing at the Master.

"What Doctor, are willing on killing one the last of your race besides yourself?" the Master asked rhetorically.

"I'll do what I can to save this planet." the Doctor answered.

"Not on my watch." the Master said.

The Doctor began to fall on his knees and grabbing his ears. His face had a horrified look.

"Know you can listen to what I listen to every day." the Master said. "Embrace my curse, Doctor."

The Doctor still had that horrified look on his face and he was grabbing his ears even harder.

"AHH, make it stop!" the Doctor yelled mercifully.

The Master walked up to the now vulnerable Doctor.

"There are two missiles one route to parliament and The White House." the Master began. "That is the beginning of my master plan and there is nothing you could do to stop me."

"Just watch me." the Doctor said still on his knees holding his ears while hearing the 4 beat drum beat.

I looked at the Doctor, I looked at how vulnerable he looked. When I met him, he seemed so confident, but when he's with this guy it seems he feels guilty of something he did, yet he still tough enough to try and stop this "Master" guy. Whatever it is, I'm bound to find out. The Doctor started to speak again.

"Amy, I think you should phone … Jack … AGHH!… Harkness." the Doctor suggested still feeling the pain in his ears.

"Okay" Amy said as she ran towards where the TARDIS was.

The Doctor then looked at Rory and I.

"You two help me up and help me back to the TARDIS, I think I may have fractured my leg." the Doctor ordered.

"Sure." I said as I obey his command.

Rory and I helped the Doctor up and we both started walking towards the TARDIS. Once we were by the TARDIS, I spotted an SUV next to it. In my mind, things were about to get ugly.


	6. A Painful Curse

FROM THE DOCTOR'S POINT OF VIEW

I am not one to complain when it comes to pain, but sometimes I have to get it off my chest. My leg hurt badly. My ears also hurt from that confrontation with the Master. Plus, I can still hear that horrible drumbeat.

I always felt bad for the Master, I remember he had been born during the time war as a warrior and the one thing he could think about was fighting. Somehow, I feel responsible for that, and for him. I could not help, but I wonder what he did to my ears. It is one thing to make me hear his curse, but he did something extra and my ears began to bleed because of it. I began watching as Rory and Cassandra tended to my leg and the rest of my needs.

Cassandra was beautiful with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She tended to me the most as Rory went to go check on his wife. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Rory, can you go open the door, I'm kind of busy here." asked Amy.

Rory went to go open the door and when he opened it, he had a surprised look on his face. I knew he was surprised because his eyes widened and his mouth was agape.

"Jack?" Rory said wrinkling his face with confusion. "Where were you?"

"I had to go do something, can I come in?" said Jack.

As soon as Jack walks in and, I knew it was Jack pretty well, he would be flirting with Cassandra right when he lays his eyes on her. It was somewhat annoying when Jack did that, it seemed like he had no self-control over it. One thing I bet he did not know that I knew about him is that he is even gay. Therefore, he flirts with girls for the fun of it. Jack then looked at me with a "What happened to you" look. The expression was right on his face and it did seem like he was genuinely concerned.

"I think I fractured my leg." I answered. "I'm waiting for the results to come back."

Jack has concerned look turned to a soft smile.

"You always know what I'm going to say." Jack said.

"No Jack, it's just written all over you face." I concluded.

Cassandra then walked over to me to and put another ice pack on me. Since I was sitting on the chair by the TARDIS console, she tried to find something to level it. I then watched Jack's face as he glanced at her, then I followed his gaze. After a few seconds of thinking what he should do, he walked towards her. That made me want to get up so bad, but since my leg hurt, I could not do that, so I just sat there watching.

"Doctor, don't you think you should be in bed?" Amy asked.

I did not understand why she asked the question.

"Why?" I asked her.

I looked at Amy, she still had that concerned look on her face from when I actually did do fracture my leg.

"I don't know, it just seems like you would be more comfortable in bed." She answered. "You leg could be leveled better there."

"Who would be looking after the TARDIS while I'm subject to bed rest?" I asked.

Amy face became brighter.

"Rory and I could look after it, maybe Jack too, if he knows anything about flying this thing." Amy responded.

I thought about it. I actually thought about it. The only two people other than me who know how to fly the TARDIS are River Song and the Master. I do not think I taught Jack anything about flying it. However, I do trust Amy with all my heart so, I am choosing bed rest, and after all, I need it anyway.

"Fine, I'll go." I said.

Rory and Amy walked towards me to help me up and up the stairs to the other rooms in the TARDIS. I could not help but watch Jack. I watched as he walked up to Cassandra with a smile on his face. It seemed like he was introducing himself and I could only read his facial expressions and read his lips because they were already too far away for me to hear their conversation. I really wanted to hear their conversation. Rory, Amy, and are already up the stairs when I looked back behind me. I could not help but look back.

"What are you looking at?" Amy asked.

She looked behind herself and followed my gaze. I immediately looked back.

"Nothing." I said.

She then looked back at me with a concerned look on her face.

The three of us were in the TARDIS corridor. The first room to my right was the kitchen. It was a huge kitchen with a huge refrigerator because I love to eat. The first room to my left was the entrance to the lower level where the swimming pool is. As we walked, I looked each one of these rooms. The next room to my right was my office; it was huge, like every room with shelves filled with books, the books that could not fit in the library. My bedroom was next door. We walked in. It was a contemporary style bedroom with the walls navy blue and filled with glow-in-the-dark stars that came in different sizes. I like how they lit up the room. The furniture was modern looking; I had a king-sized bed, a dresser, two nightstands, and a huge walk in closet. I am not kidding when I say the closet is huge. The closet has eight levels going down with winding staircase. However, from my point of view, right now the bottom seems endless. Usually walk in closets have door, I don't have any doors, just the staircase going down. Amy and Rory helped me lie down on the bed carefully, so I would not injure my leg further. Once I was on the bed, Rory and Amy stepped back.

"Do you need anything else, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Not really, no." I said.

"Okay, we will be by the TARDIS console if you need us." Amy said.

"Hope you feel better, Doctor." Rory said as both of them began to leave.

"Thank you, Rory. I concluded.

After the couple left the room, I did not know what to do in the room. Fiddling around with the TARDIS console was what kept me occupied most of the time. I did have a TV in the room, but I did not feel like watching anything. Therefore, I began to fall asleep.

I dreamt about many things, first Cassandra and then I began having flashbacks from when I was with the Master the last time. I was my previous incarnation and the Master was torturing everyone. He tortured Jack because he cannot die, he altered my aging process, so I would be old and fragile, but other than that, I managed to save the day, with my companion. However, it was at a cost. The Master had killed himself and refused my offer of saving him. He died in my arms. Then he came back to life later, but then he gave himself up to beat, Rassilon, the protector of Galifrey. My dreams brought me back to Cassandra. I had flashbacks of the day we met, which was not that long ago, but I really liked thinking about it. I had flashbacks of when we first met on that beach, and she was just sitting there with her skin colored heels right next to her. I can even remember what she wore that day. She wore grey wash jeans and an oversized polka-dotted shirt. She also wore glasses. I knew she made me happy and I knew I had a smile on my face.

After a few hours, I had awakened from a giant shake, which I assume it was the TARDIS. So I pressed the intercom button next me. It was a giant red button.

"Amy, what's going on?" I asked curiously with a concerned intention.

"Nothing, we just landed somewhere," Amy answered. "Rory is checking it out."

After a few seconds, she spoke again.

"We're on Earth… right in front of a hospital?" Amy said confused.

"Rory, you put this as our destination?" she asked.

"I thought the Doctor could get his leg checked out, by a professional." Rory answered. "You aren't the only one concerned about him you know."

Since I could not see them, I really did not know what was going on… I could only hear words.

"Um… Amy, your finger is still on the intercom button." I reminded her.

"Oh, sorry." She answered. "Rory and I will be up there in a few."

"Okay." I said as I let go of the button.

Therefore, I lay there on the bed for a few minutes as the lovely couple came I got me. I did not like hospitals, but at least I could get away from the Master for a while.


	7. Love Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this chapter was translated from Spanish because it was for a Spanish assignment that I had turned in for credit so some of the wording maybe a little funky. :)

I was in the TARDIS. I was sitting by the console. My leg was broken because the Master was torturing me in front of my friends, even Cassandra. I could hear the drumbeats in my head that the Master heard every time. It was the same curse the Master had.

Rory and Amy were in the hospital. My leg hurt me so much and I couldn't bare it. I was in the hospital bed and Jack Harkness entered my hospital room with Cassandra. I loved Cassandra a lot. When I met her on the beach in Florida, I fell in love with her. I didn't know why, but those were his feelings. I had just met her and I fell in love with her. Jack was near Cassandra and he was flirting with her. Jack flirted with every girl he met even though he wasn't into girls, only guys. When Jack was flirting with her, I became jealous. Cassandra was helping me when I needed help.

"Do you need anything?" Cassandra asked.

"No, the only thing I need is to sleep." I said.

I really wanted to kiss Cassandra, but I didn't want to do it in front of everyone and especially not in front of Jack. I put his hands in his ears. He was hearing the Master's drumbeats again and it hurt him a lot. I entered my hospital room.

"Your leg was already fractured and you put to much force on it." I said. "If you came to the hospital later than you did, we would have had to amputate it."

"Put I need my leg, especially my leg!" I said.

"Don't be scared, your leg is fine." I said reassuringly. "But, your ears are not fine."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"The interior of your ears burst and I don't know why." the doctor concluded.

Amy lifted herself off her seat.

"Your ears burst!" Amy exclaimed with concern. "Is it because of the Master's curse?"

"You're right Amy and my ears hurt like hell!" I said almost screaming.

I never had these huge problems, every time I had a problem, I could get myself out of it. Most times, I fixed my friends problems and the problems of the universe, especially the Earth's problems. I didn't want to die right now because of the Master's curse. My friends already witnessed me die once at the lake of the silence. I was 911 years old, but now I am 907 years old. Jack Harkness entered my hospital room and he was really drunk.

"Jack, you're really drunk." Rory said stating the obvious.

"Yes, my lovely Rory!" Jack started. " And I feel great!"

"You are not fine, Jack." Cassandra said behind him.

Cassandra was not happy because she had to sit with Jack when he was drinking a lot of alcohol. When he was finished, it wasn't a pretty sight. She went to the Doctor's hospital room to see if he was okay. Cassandra loved the Doctor with all of her heart, but she didn't know if he felt the same way.

"Cassandra is right, Jack, you aren't okay." I said finally.

I was really jealous of Jack because he flirted with Cassandra but he was my friend and I didn't want to ruin that friendship. Jack is a character, but he's a friend and I don't have many friends.

"I feel great guys." Jack said to everyone.

"But, you are really drunk." I said. "You did something incredibly stupid."

Jack was standing in the middle of the room. He drank so much alcohol because he knew Cassandra loved the Doctor and the Doctor felt the same way about Cassandra. Jack ha someone special before, but died when the Torchwood hub exploded and Jack was alone.

"Why are you doing stupid stuff?" Rory asked.

"Because I'm alone." Jack responded.

"Where is Ianto?" I asked.

"He died and now I have no one." Jack answered.

We felt sorry for Jack.

"You need somebody?" Cassandra asked.

"You're right." Jack responded.

Jack was thinking for a moment. He wanted to tell Cassandra and I that they loved each other.

"Doctor, Cassandra loves you and Cassandra, the Doctor loves you." Jack finally said.

That sentence had so much impact on the both of us. My two hearts started racing.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yeah, Doctor I've loved you since we met at the beach in Florida." Cassandra said.

"I thought you had a thing for Jack." I asked.

"But, I love you more!" she said.

"That's awesome." I said knowing that it was a stupid thing to say.

Everyone was in my hospital room; however, I wanted to be in the TARDIS. I really wanted travel the universe more with my friends.


End file.
